Kihoshi Kashou
by pangel8705
Summary: Naruto had everything he could ever dream of. Family, friends, a place to call home, just...everything. Then one day it was taken from him. CH.1: The Kihoshi Clan's Fall AN:Naruto is not an Uzumaki and does not live in Konoha yet . Also no Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story will not start in Konoha. Naruto's parents are not the 4th and Kushina Uzumaki. So, Naruto's last name is not Uzumaki. Also meaning no Kyuubi. That's all…. Except I don't own Naruto.

**Kihoshi Kashou**

**The Kihoshi Clan's Fall**

Naruto had everything he could ever dream of. Family, friends, a place to call home, just…everything. Then one day it was taken from him. A neighboring clan wanted to be the best and the strongest, and to do that they had to get rid of the competition, meaning them. The Okayaki Clan was always trying to start fights with the Kihoshi Clan, when it didn't work they used force, and many lives were lost.

* * *

**On the Day of the Attack**

Yasuo Kihoshi, Naruto's father, was in his study working on who knows what, when he heard yelling outside. He got up from his seat and looked out the window; he was surprised, angered, and frightened to see the Okayaki Clan attacking. Surprised, because he never thought they would go this far. Angry, because they were attacking his family and friends. Frightened, because the only one, in his family, who could not protect themselves was his son, Naruto. His five year old son, who he loved dearly, would die if he didn't get him to safety. 'Mitsu!' Yasuo thought, eyes lighting up. Mitsu, his wife, was probably with Naruto. So, without further delay, Yasuo ran from the study in search of Mitsu and Naruto. Yasuo skidded to a stop in front of the door that led to the inside garden. Yasuo knew that Naruto loved looking at the flowers, so maybe…so Yasuo quickly opened the door calling for the two.

Mitsu and Naruto looked up hearing Yasuo. They both smiled, "Tou-san! Kaa-san, Kaa-san! It's Tou-san!" Mitsu chuckled, "Hai, let's go see what your tou-san wants, ne?" Naruto nodded exitedly. Mitsu and Naruto rounded the corner to come face to face with Yasuo. "We found you Tou-san!" Naruto giggled exitedly. Yasuo smiled at Naruto's innocence, "Hai, You did." Mitsu frowned, something was wrong, something scared Yasuo so bad to come looking for them. "Yasuo, what's wrong?" Yasuo, having picked up Naruto, looked over at Mitsu. "Mitsu, I need you to take Naruto to 'Safehouse 21'." Mitsu's eyes widened "Wh…what, why? Yasuo, what's going on?"

Yasuo looked down at Naruto, who had fallen asleep in his arms. "The Okayaki Clan have attacked. Mitsu, when you take him to the safehouse, I want you to explain everything about the safehouse and what it does. Also let him know about the attack, but ask him not to seek vengeance." Mitsu nodded with tears in her eyes, there was a chance she was never going to see her baby again, a chance that Naruto would be forever without family. Mitsu gently took Naruto from Yasuo, "Alright. What about Taro? He was on a mission." Yasuo looked thoughtful. I'll leave a note hopefully this will be over before he gets home." Mitsu looked at Yasuo, "You can't leave it in the open. Leave it in Naruto's room. Taro loves Naruto to death. If he sees this, the first place he'd probably go to is Naruto's room." Yasuo smiled, "You're right. But where should I send him. Cloud, Wind, Water, Fire, what?" Mitsu looked thoughtful, "Wind or Fire, they are further away." Yasuo thought about it, "They would expect Wind, since Taro has a wind affinity…so Fire it is. So that's….Konoha." Mitsu smiled softly, "You go write the note, I have a little boy to get to safety." Yasuo looked at Naruto sadly, bending down and kissing his head, "Live well Naruto Kihoshi."

Then Yasuo left the garden swiftly with tears flowing down his cheeks. Mitsu, holding Naruto close, quickly and quietly walked out the garden and out the back doors. Looking around, making sure no one was near, she ran over to the safehouses. Finding the one she wanted, she opened the door and stepped, silently shutting the door behind her. "Naruto, wake up sweetie." Naruto's eyes fluttered open, "Kaa-san? What's wrong?" Mitsu smiled sadly and set Naruto on his feet. "You know the Okayaki Clan?" Naruto nodded with a wrinkling of his nose. Mitsu giggled softly. "Well, they're being really bad and started a big fight with our clan. Understand?" Naruto blinked, "Does that mean you have to go fight?" Mitsu smiled sadly, "Hai." Naruto looked sad, "What about me, kaa-san? I can't do anything." Mitsu ruffled his hair with a smile, causing Naruto to pout.

"Do you see where we are?" Naruto looked around, "Why does it say 21?" Naruto asked pointing up at the wall. Mitsu smiled, "That's the number of this building." Naruto looked confused, "Only the safehouses have numbers kaa-san." Mitsu smiled softly causing Naruto to understand, "Oh. Everyone said that safehouse 21 isn't really a safehouse." Mitsu chuckled, "It is and it isn't." Naruto looked confused, "Huh?" Mitsu smiled. "Once I close the door behind you it won't open until everything is completed inside. It's sort of like a training area plus a safe house." Naruto's eyes widened, "So I can still train to be a ninja like aniki while I'm in there?" Mitsu nodded.

"Naruto, once this fight is over; we don't want you to become an avenger. Your aniki's on a mission right now. If he stays on the mission throughout the fight then your aniki will still be here. Me and your father are sending him to Konoha. If he makes it, he'll leave a note here for you, okay?" Naruto's eyes were wide, he wasn't stupid, and he could read between the lines. His eyes filled up with tears, he sniffled, "I…I don't want you to go." Mitsu's tears fell as well, "I know. But you'll become a strong ninja like aniki and tou-san. Think you can?" Naruto nodded, "I can." Mitsu smiled softly at her son, "Just remember Naruto, I don't have to be here, to be here." She said, tapping his chest gently. Naruto smiled, "Hai! Kick butt, kaa-san!" Mitsu chuckled, "Hai, hai." Mitsu kissed Naruto's forehead gently. "The instructions for everything are in there. But it's basically, until you master the first thing, you can't move on to the second. Got it?" Naruto nodded, "I'll work hard and make you proud kaa-san." Mitsu smiled, "I already am." She opened the door slowly, Naruto peeked in a little scared. The room opened to look like a small library/study. Naruto looked up at his mother. Mitsu smiled, "Got to start from the basics." Naruto nodded in understanding. Mitsu leaned down, "Take care now, Naruto. Remember, me and your father will always love you." Naruto smiled, "I love you too, kaa-san." Mitsu smiled, "Now scoot, before someone catches us." Naruto's eyes widened and he rushed into the room. He waved goodbye to his mother which was the last thing she saw before the door closed.

She slid down the door, hand to her mouth, tears falling. Yasuo ran into the building and saw Mitsu on the floor, "Mitsu? Is Naruto?" Mitsu looked up at Yasuo, "He's in the room Yasuo. But Yasuo, I didn't want to do it. My baby…." Yasuo pulled Mitsu into a hug, "Shhh….I wrote the note, and put it behind the picture of the two on his nightstand." Mitsu nodded, "We should go now…" Yasuo nodded, putting a hand on the door, before pulling away and walking from the building. The two went and joined into the fighting that lasted 8 hours.

The massacre of the Kihoshi Clan was horrific, bodies laying about everywhere, blood spattered streets and buildings. Not even the animals were spared. It was deadly quiet at the Kihoshi Clan estates, not even a cricket sounded. This was the sight Taro had come upon his return from his mission. His Jounin instructor told them that they had the rest of the day off, that he'd report so to go home or whatever. So Taro and his teammates ate at a small restaurant, before going their separate ways.

Taro was staring wide-eyed at the massacre in front of him. His family, his friends, his home, all destroyed. Then when it really hit him he hurried home calling for his parents and Naruto. _"Where are they?" _"Think, Think!" His eyes widened, 'Okay, if kaa-san and tou-san were going to fight, then they'd put Naruto somewhere safe. But they'd leave me a note to tell me where and what to do. Where….? Naruto!' Taro ran to Naruto's room and looked around searching through anything that would tell him where Naruto was. Taro sighed, sitting on the bed, picking up the picture of the two of them together. He smiled sadly, and then his face had a contemplative look on it. He looked on the back, and then took it off, and with happiness a folded bit of paper fell on his lap. He set the picture on the bed on unfolded the letter.

_Taro,_

_If you are reading this, we didn't make it and you did. And you found my hiding place. Heh. Naruto's safe and will be for a long while, unless he's a genius or whatever. _

Taro chuckled. Naruto was smart for a five year old, but he didn't count him as a genius. But he was happy his little brother was safe.

_The place is probably a mess now, huh?_

"That's an understatement…" He said, rolling his eyes.

_Anyway, Naruto is in 'Safehouse 21'. I'll tell you who did this but please don't become an avenger. Naruto looks up to you, and as long as you're alive he'll be fine. But if you become one, so will he. The Okayaki Clan wanted to be the best and strongest and needed to remove us to become such._

Taro clenched his fists, and then let out a deep breath. For Naruto, he'll not become an avenger for Naruto.

_But because you are a part of the Kihoshi Clan, even if you won't there during the attack, there'll be a chance the Okayaki Clan will attack you. So, we have set a place for you to go. You should head to Konoha, and get in their ninja ranks. Konoha is in Fire Country. We would have sent you to Wind Country, but they would have suspected that, since that is your affinity. _

Taro nodded in understanding. It made sense.

_Now, before you go, you should leave a note for Naruto letting him know you are alive and where to go when he's done training. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you again._

_Love, Tou-san_

Taro smiled. He slipped the note into his pocket. He got everything he needed for the trip. Writing a note for Naruto, he ran to 'Safehouse 21' and opened the door. He didn't see anywhere to put it so taking his kunai he pinned it to the back of the door. "See you in Konoha Naru-chan." He smiled softly, before hefting the bag higher onto his shoulder and running out the Clan gates and smack into his Jounin instructor. The man bent down and helped him up, "Where you off to in such a hurry?" Taro brushed himself off, "Well, I don't know if I should say." The man smiled softly, "A secret?" Taro looked thoughtful, "Well he didn't say it was a secret, but I'm supposing it is." The man chuckled, "And it has something to do with you carrying almost everything you own?" Taro frowned, "Well I didn't know how to seal it." The man looked thoughtful, "I got a deal for you. I teach you to seal your things, if you tell me why your clan smells of blood." Taro paled. The Jounin looked concerned, "You alright?" Taro nodded, "I'm fine. Okay, deal." The Jounin grinned, "I'll teach you the sealing first, sign of trust thing, plus I made the deal." Taro nodded in understanding.

A couple hours later, all of Taro's things were packed into scrolls. The Jounin nodded, pleased, "Alright, your turn." Taro looked thoughtful, "I think it'd be easier to show you than to tell you." The Jounin looked confused but nodded all the same. Taro led his Jounin instructor through the Clan gates, the Jounin looked around in horror. "You came home to this?" Was the Jounin's soft question. Taro just nodded. "Your parents?" Taro looked over the bodies lying on the ground, "Out there somewhere." The Jounin paled slightly, then even more when he thought of the next question, "And….your brother?" Taro looked up at his Jounin instructor, "He's alive." The man let out a sigh of relief, "But, you were…" Taro looked to the safehouses, "There's nothing to be done now, only wait." The Jounin instructor looked over there as well, "He's in one of them?" Taro nodded, "He's in 'Safehouse 21'. It's more like a training area that you can't leave until you've mastered everything. But nobody can get in either. He won't be getting out for a few years. I left a note; he'll be coming to where I am. First, he'll meet with the 'kage or you. I didn't specify. He's five now, he'll be out around the age of nine or ten, if he's as smart and strong-willed as I believe he is. Keep an eye out please." The Jounin nodded, giving a small smile, "Will you tell me where you are going?" Taro shook his head, "Some walls have ears, I've heard. I may write to see how everything is going, that's it. Thank you for your help." They nodded at each other and went their separate ways. Taro to Konoha and the Jounin instructor to inform the 'kage of the Kihoshi Clan massacre.

TBC?

Glossary

Kihoshi: Tree Star

Kashou: Song

Yasuo: Peaceful One

Mitsu: Light

Taro: First-born Male

Okayaki: Envy

Tou-san: Father

Kaa-san: Mother

Aniki: Older brother

Jounin: high ranked ninja that is able to take a team of genins

Genin: low ranked ninja, right out of the academy

-chan: used in terms of affection, usually for girls, but sometimes for younger boys especially those who have feminine appearance

AN: This chapter was just about the Clan's fall. The next will have Naruto's training in it. It won't be all strung out and all because the main story is in Konoha. So the training will probably only be in one chapter. I didn't give the Jounin instructor a name because he won't play a large part of the story, same with Taro's teammates. ^.^ Not sure on pairings at the moment. This may or may not be yaoi, seeing as what my definition for –chan was. When Naruto finishes his training I'll give descriptions on what they look like. ^.^

Okay if you do or do not want yaoi let me know. If you do, let me know who would like to be with Naruto. I'd even accept someone like Kakashi or Genma, but I'm a no on Jiraya, he's a little too old, and Konohamaru is a little too young. Sure I read a few that involved the couple, but I don't think I could write it myself. Kudos to those who can. ^.^

Anyway, whatever pairings you want, yaoi or not, don't hesitate to let me know.

What a long AN…… *sweatdrop*….. Thanks for reading!


	2. Help Please

Sorry for not updating!

See, I have basically everything I want for the next Chapter which is about Naruto's training.

I have the taijutsu style I want.

I have the kenjutsu style I want.

I have some of the ninjutsu I want. If you have any you would like him to learn just let me know.

I have what summon I want him to have.

I have what subjects I want him to learn, which is going to be based off his bloodline. It will help him better understand it.

And I have what I want for his bloodline. Except I don't know what to call it. That's where you guys come in, I need your help.

Okay, his bloodline will not be an eye technique. Way too many of those. His bloodline deals with poisonous plants.

I was thinking something like the wood bloodline-Mokuton(sp?) or it could be almost like a magic trick thing, you know where they flip their wrist and there's a card in hand. Well he could flip his wrist and vines or whatever could come out from his sleeves. I had other ideas, but forgot them, so if you could help with the ideas as well, I'd be grateful thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto.

**Kihoshi Kashou**

**Training**

Naruto was staring around the room in awe. It was so big, and there seemed to be a thousand books. Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked up to the book cases, wondering where to start. Looking to his left he noticed some books that were smaller than the others, so he picked one up and read the cover: _'Introductory Math'_. After reading the title, he realized that the smaller books would be the ones he would begin with. So pulling out all the small books and set them on the table. With a sigh at all the books he sat down at the table and began to read.

A full two months later, he finished studying the Introductory level books. He was now starting on the Intermediate level books. For him the two months felt like years, but he knew he needed to learn all of this if he wanted to be strong like his brother.

Four months later Naruto had finished all the books that would be used to study by civilians. Putting back the books he let out a breath and pulled out the books that were meant to be studied by hopeful ninjas. He sighed, _'This is going to take forever. But I won't give up.' _So with another sigh and a 'Yosh!' he began his studying.

Two months later Naruto finished the Ninja Academy study books. Putting the books back he wondered what was next. Staring up at the bookcases, he was confused, there were so many things left to study. (A.N. This is where I'll shorten some)

Naruto picked out random books and set them on the table. He then picked up each one to read the title.

'_Geography: The study of the Earth'_

'_Epistemology: The theory of Knowledge'_

'_Biology: Cell Theory and More'_

'_Philosophy: Study of General Problems'_

'_Mycology: Study of Fungi'_

'_Natural History'_

'_Botany: Plant Life and Development'_

'_Numeracy: Reasoning with Numbers'_

'_Chemistry'_

'_Plant Taxonomy: All about the coming of Plants'_

'_Horology: Measuring Time'_

'_Organography: Structure and Function'_

'_Virology: Viruses'_

'_Toxinology: Venoms, Poisons, and Toxins'_

'_Phytopathology: Plant Diseases'_

'_Astronomy: Stars and More'_

'_Medicine: Art and Science of Healing'_

'_Medicine: Basic Sciences'_

Naruto was in awe, "Sugoi!" There were so many different things to study. "Yosh!" Naruto sat down at the table and begin to study with vigor. Two years passed, leaving Naruto at the age of seven and a half. Finally Naruto was done with all the studying.

* * *

Naruto looked to the right and saw a door leading to another room. Being curious, Naruto walked into the room and saw three scrolls on a table in the middle of the room. Cautiously he walked to the table and looked at the scrolls; one was for kenjutsu and the other for taijutsu, while the other had no name. So Naruto opened the plain scroll and looked at what was written. It was a training schedule, Naruto's eyes widened; there was so much to do. Sighing he got to it. A month and a half later he went back to the table and picked up the taijutsu scroll.

'_Taijutsu: Hung Fut'_

_Based on meditation, breath control and various fighting forms that develop body co-ordination. Hung Fut is a combat method that uses economy of movement in order to achieve efficiency. It's strategies are to try to throw the opponent into an awkward position that makes defense difficult and counter attacks unlikely. There is no need to keep contact with an opponent as the system uses interchangeable and flexible movements._

_It includes techniques from Fut Gar:_

_This utilizes mostly punches, palm strikes, and low kicks. It is further characterized by evasive footwork, circular blocks and using the opponent's force against them. And ten animal styles (snake, tiger, leopard, lion, eagle, crane, monkey, elephant. Horse, and dragon) as well as 8 drunken immortal forms (based on the personality traits of the 8 heavenly deities of Chinese traditional religion), 4 "crippled" forms (a deceptive mimicry of one who is crippled) and a left handed form (based on a legend). _(A.N. If you wish to know the legend let me know.)

Naruto was excited, the taijutsu style sounded awesome. He couldn't wait and started on it immediately after doing his physical training. Once he started, he realized that it was going to take a while for him to get this down. But he was determined; he wasn't planning on giving up now. The taijutsu training was done after five months of hard work, leaving Naruto at the age of eight.

* * *

Naruto walked over the table and picked up then kenjutsu scroll.

'_Kenjutsu: Tatsumi-__ ryū'_

_Tatsumi-ryū is a martial art, encompassing many of the classical martial and strategic skills of the martial artist. The central weapon of Tatsumi-ryū is the __katana__, and training to use the sword in combat constitutes the largest part of the curriculum. The use of other weapons, such as the __spear__ (__yari__), __glaive__ (__naginata__), long staff (__rokushaku-bō__), and short staff (__hanbō__), is undertaken with the aim of enabling the swordsman to defeat such weapons. __Indeed, the studies of __naginata__, __rokushaku-bō__, and __hanbō__ are classified as part of the swordsmanship (__kenjutsu__) curriculum and are not considered as separate areas of study. Therefore in the practice of pre-determined exercises with partners (__kata__) these weapons always "lose" to the sword. _

_The school also contains a large curriculum for unarmed grappling arts (which Tatsumi-ryū refers to as __yawara__, rather than __jujutsu__). The __yawara__ syllabus includes training for combat both in and out of armor, and covers a wide range of techniques and situations. Also included in the __yawara__ syllabus are the __resuscitation__ techniques and the art of restraining a person with rope-tying techniques (__hojōjutsu__). The curriculum includes also a number of weapons for which there are no kata, but which are referred to in Tatsumi-ryū's scrolls (__makimono__). This includes the __truncheon__ (__jutte__), throwing blade (__shuriken__), iron fan (__tessen__), and weighted chain (__manriki-gusari__). _

_These scrolls also include a number of "case studies" of various situations, __esoteric__ charms, tactics__,__, __and scouting, reconnaissance and observation techniques as well as an array of other teachings about different aspects of warrior culture and philosophy. _

Naruto was once again in awe and wondered how long it would take to master this. Four and a half months later, Naruto 8 ½, the kenjutsu style was finished and mastered. With one look around the room he started to the next door to his left. In this room, was also covered in bookshelves, but instead of books they were filled with scrolls. Naruto deducted that these scrolls were probably ninjutsu. Walking over to the bookshelves, he pulled out a scroll that read _'Mizu no Tatsumaki: Tornado of Water'_. Reading that and seeing that it was high-ranked, he put it back. Walking around the room until he found scrolls on chakra control. Which is what he started on first, seeing that it would be better to have good chakra control to do so many techniques.

A month and a half passed with the chakra control mastered. Looking around until he saw the E-ranked Jutsus. Three which consisted of the kawarimi, henge, and bunshin. Four weeks later, he moved on to D-ranked Jutsus. One of which was _'Kusa Yaiba: Grass Blades'_. A month later, he moved on to C-ranked Jutsus. One which was called '_Sakura Danmaku no Jutsu: Sakura Barrage Skill'_. Two months later he moved on to the B-ranked jutsus. One which was called _'Doton: Doryuutleki: Earth Style Wall'_. Three and a half months later Naruto had started on the A-ranked Jutsus. One of which was called _'Hahonryuu: Destruction Torrent'_. Two and a half months later he had started on the S-ranked techniques. One which was called _'Meimu Kaichou: Illusion Harmony'_.

* * *

At the age of 9 ½ Naruto moved on to the next room. As in the second room there were scrolls on a table in the middle of the room. Walking forward he looked at the two scrolls; one was about his bloodline limit and the other a summoning contract. He opened the scroll that told him of his bloodline limit.

'_Oniha: Demon Leaf'_

_Once the bloodline has been activated, the __users' chakra will become white instead of the regular blue. This has no affects as it happens, meaning that it won't mess up the users' chakra control, but would probably make it better. _

_Oniha is similar to the bloodline limit: Mokuton. As it uses poisonous plants. With this bloodline, poison-based jutsu comes easier than others. It is also similar to that of our second cousins. They look plant like in appearance and are able to use plant jutsus. They also devour their opponent once it is dead._

_The plants the user uses are fire resistant, but the attacks may be weaker or slower._

_Once the bloodline is activated, a special weapon is assigned to the user. From vines to flowers._

_There are many poisonous plants out there to use. The knowledge of these plants will come as the users' control of their bloodline increases. _

_All that you need to activate your bloodline is to meditate and search within yourself a different source of power. Once found, you should pull it the surface which will activate your bloodline. You will feel pain at first because once it is activated; your new chakra will flow through you making you resistant to all poisons. But to do this, the poison has to enter your system first. That is the reason for the pain; your new chakra will add the poisons to your system before curing you of those poisons and making you resistant._ (A.N. I used a bit of everyone's suggestions. Hope it is satisfactory to you all. ^.^)

Naruto was shocked at this, but nodded to himself, '_alright time to meditate'_. So Naruto sat on the floor and began to meditate, he found that second source of power and pulled on it with all his might. The next thing he knew he was lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, hoping to stop the pain. Whimpers escaped him; it hurt to much to even scream. He eventually passed out from all the pain, and didn't wake until two days later. He immediately began training with his bloodline limit. And his special weapon, a thorn whip-the thorn tips are coated in poison.

* * *

Two months later, we find Naruto walking over to the table to pick up the second scroll.

'_Summon: Doku Shuriken Kawazu: Poison Dart Frog'_

Naruto was excited, and quickly signed his name in blood. Looking over the hand seals, with a nod he preformed the jutsu, calling out: **Kuchiyose: Doku Shuriken Kawazu**! A poof was heard and when the smoke cleared he was looking at a yellow and black frog the size of a puppy. Naruto tilted his head at the frog, and then the frog did the same. Naruto blinked and smiled, "Hi! My name is Naruto Kihoshi. Can you talk? Do you have a name?" The frog blinked back and grinned, "Hello Naruto. My name is Daichi. It's nice to meet you." Naruto smiled, "Same to you Daichi." Daichi tilted his head slightly, looking the boy up and down, and then nodded. Pulling a small flute out of nowhere, he handed it to Naruto. "Naruto, this here flute is called a Ryuteki (dragon flute). It is to sound like descending dragons when played. Use it well." Naruto's eyes widened, "Sugoi! Is it really for me?" Daichi nodded, "Yes it is. I'm glad to have been your first summon. Be well Naruto." Naruto smiled, "You to Daichi." With a gin and a salute, Daichi poofed away. Naruto looked down at the flute and was determined to play it.

The last few months before he turned ten, he practiced his flute and continued working on his bloodline limit, as well as his taijutsu and kenjutsu styles. The day Naruto turned ten; he left the room and opened the door to leave. He saw a kunai piercing a piece of paper to the last door out. Naruto removed to kunai and read the note. A smile lit his face; he was going to Konoha to live with his brother. Lifting a bag over his shoulder, that carried enough supplies to last a few weeks. Then he left Safehouse 21 to go out and face to world. _'Konoha, Taro, here I come.'_

A little rushed, but yeah. Hope it's okay. ^.^

TBC!


	4. DescriptionsTaro and Naruto

Disclaimer: Bah!

(A.N. This is the description of both Taro and Naruto)

Taro

Rank: Jounin

Age: 17

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Hair Color: Light Brown; pulled into a pony-tail that lay over his shoulder

Height: 5'13"

Description (Clothes): Forest Green shinobi-style pants that had many pockets. Black boots. Elbow lengthened black shirt, with Jounin vest over it. Forest Green fingerless gloves. And forehead protector around left arm, with black material instead of the original blue.

Weapons: A broad sword strapped at his side. Two medium-sized daggers strapped to his belt.

Special Weapon: Flower Vine- There are different types of flowers on the vine. Some let out a toxic gas, some spit out poison, and others will scratch you, if hit by it, leaving poison to infect the bloodstream. It is curled up and lays on his back strapped as if it was a sword.

Naruto

Rank: None

Age: 10

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Hair Color: Light blonde, almost white; pulled up into a high pony-tail

Height: 4'

Description (Clothes): White shinobi style pants, with many pockets. Light blue yukata-style shirt, which had a picture of a poison dart frog on the back, which was a darker blue. The shirt had long sleeves, which opened wide at the wrist. A cloth belt was tied around his waist, same color as the frog. He wore dark blue boots.

Weapons: He had two katanas strapped on his back in a crisscross pattern. Two small fans on either side of his waist. Two small daggers on the side of his boots.

Special Weapon: Torn Whip- Whip or vine is covered in thorns. The thorns are coated in many types of poisons. From lethal to no-lethal.


	5. Pairings

Pairings

These are the pairings I have so far. So help would be nice. ^.^ Thanks.

Het

Naruto/Tenten - 1

Naruto/OC - 1

Yaoi

Naruto/Kiba - 2

Naruto/Kakashi - 1

Naruto/Minato – 1

I've always been partial to the Naruto/Minato pairing, but I'm letting you guys choose.

These are other options you can choose from.

Het

Naruto/Anko

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Yugito

Naruto/Temari

Other (Not Hinata or Sakura)

Harem

Yaoi

Naruto/Shikamaru

Naruto/Shino

Naruto/Neji

Naruto/Iruka

Naruto/Itachi

Naruto/Yamato

Naruto/Genma

Naruto/Haku

Naruto/Zabuza

Naruto/OC

Naruto/Kabuto

Naruto/Gaara

Naruto/Kimimaru

Other (Not Sasuke, even if I do like the pairing)

Harem

Uke

Seme

Side Pairings

Het

Neji/Tenten

Kiba/Hinata

Iruka/Anko

Choji/Ino

Shikamaru/Temari

Other

Yaoi

Kiba/Shino

Itachi/Kisame

Neji/Shikamaru

Lee/Gaara

Neji/Gaara

Zabuza/Haku

Kakashi/Iruka

Gai/Lee (hehe)

Kakashi/Gai (^.^)

Neji/Lee

Kiba/Kankuro

Other

I may or may not add the side pairings, maybe just a mention of it if I do.

So whatever, you choose and I'll do my best to make it happen.

Thanks. ^.^


End file.
